The Creature From My Nightmare
by TheMashMonster
Summary: Bella is your average teen. She has divorced parents, and she is going through high school. Her sister died in a tragic accident, or that’s what people say, but Bella knows the truth. She goes to live with her father in Forks and sees the cullens... 1st F
1. New beginning in Forks

BPOV

**Helloo people!!**

**Um… im ash! I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic and im a little nervous so… yeah lol**

**Ok summary: Bella is your average teen. She has divorced parents, and she is going through high school with her own set of friends. Her sister died in a tragic accident, or that's what people say, but Bella knows the truth. She goes to live with her father in Forks because she needs a change of lifestyle after that devastating night… What happens when she runs into the Cullens? How come the Cullens have a feeling that Bella knows their secret? Let the reading begin…**

BPOV

Sigh. Forks. Probably one of the most overcast and miserable towns in America. This was going to be a blast.

As I was sitting in the passenger seat of Charlie's Police Cruiser, I was thinking idly of how boring and miserable my life was about to get. I sighed again. Well, I thought, at least I bought some good books before I left Phoenix.

Finally, after a silent car trip, we arrived at Charlie's 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom house. Great, sharing a bathroom with Charlie… he better put the seat down.

I dragged all my luggage up to my bedroom. It hadn't changed much over the years. Just changed the cot to a double bed and a second hand computer in the corner now.

After I finished unpacking I took the locket off from around my neck. It was a pretty locket, silver and round, with engravings around the outside that were wavy and also made little flowers here and there.

I held it in my hand for a minute, before I opened it to reveal the picture inside.

Inside was a picture of my sister, Niki. She died 4 months ago. Everyone said that a bear killed Niki and that's why the body was never found… But I knew better.

In fact, I knew because I was there. I watched as the monster slowly sucked the life from my best friend, my beloved sister.

The monster was a vampire. He was inhumanly beautiful with deep red, almost burgundy eyes. He had brown hair and perfect features. He was the monster that haunted my dreams.

I moved to this insignificant town to give my mum and Phil some time to travel and also to rid them of my depressed presence. Unlike my mum, I was still mourning my sister.

I went down stairs after closing my locket and wiping away the silent tears that always came when I thought about that horrible day that Niki was trapped in an alley way with no where to run because of the inhuman beast. I went downstairs to make Charlie and myself dinner. It was a quiet meal. No one spoke. Charlie offered to do the dishes after we finished so I could turn in early. I agreed, having a shower and getting ready for bed.

As I lay in my bed, I thought how the small population of Forks High School would react to my presence…

**EPOV**

I wished we didn't have to put on this charade for the humans. Ugh, I hate school. Its absurdly boring, seeing as I know everything better than the teachers do themselves.

I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria. A new student had arrived today. I'd seen her from all angles from the minds of students who have seen her. There seemed to be nothing extraordinary about her, though she seemed to be prettier than most human girls in this small school. I sighed again as I sat down with my family and stared at a crack in the wall.

I was thinking about how Jasper was taking today. It was harder for him, putting on this charade, seeing as he was the newest to join our family and he struggled most with out… way of life. Alice had me keeping an eye on him, saying that if it got too bad then she would take him home. We all definitely had to hunt tonight. Sigh. Just one of the many splendours of being a vampire…

As I was thinking about all of this, the new girl and Jessica Stanley entered the cafeteria. Jessica was talking to the girl as she looked around at the crowd. Her slightly hunched shoulders made it clear that she was expecting the student body to turn on her or start a riot. She seemed tense and ready to run the way she came. Bored, I was about to turn away when the weirdest thing happened. It was as though she… _knew_…

**So… what do you think? If you wanna know more than please review and… yeah! Lol thanks for reading! And sorry its kinda short… :s**

**Luv ash!!**


	2. Vampires? DAMN!

BPOV

**Thanks peeps for reviewing! But I think we can do a little better :) any ways, I hope you like this chap! Read away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Series though… if Steph wanted to hand them over then… I wouldn't object!! XD**

**BPOV**

So, my first day of school didn't go that badly. I was only told to stand out the front and introduce myself in one class, which made me hate the teacher even more then I already would have, seeing as he taught Trig.

I met some nice people. Mike, who seemed a little admiring, Eric, who seemed to… not get along with Mike very well and Jessica. Jessica was what I saw as being the 'gossip queen' at this school. She was filling me in on the different teachers and the students as we made our way to the cafeteria for lunch. I wasn't really listening, but that didn't seem to bother her.

As we entered the cafeteria, Jessica was still going full ball with her one-person conversation while I scanned the sea of people, seeing all the different faces.

That's when I saw them.

They were all inhumanly beautiful. There were three males and two females. The females were opposites, one being tall with blonde hair and the other being short with black hair. The males were closer to looking alike but still didn't look alike with one being big and brawny with dark brown to black curly hair, one being blonde and lean and the other being slimmer and having bronze hair.

I stopped dead in my tracks, looked straight at the bronze-haired one, who was staring at me, turned on my heel and ran, leaving Jessica standing there questioning my sanity.

I ran all the way to the car park. I got to my truck and unlocked it as well as I could, seeing as my hands were trembling.

Once I got into the car I sat there for a minute, processing what I had just seen.

Vampires. Not one, but five magnificent, beautiful, perfect monsters. I was breathing heavily from exertion and fear. I quickly debated what to do…

_Do I stay or should I drive home? PROS: I go home; I avoid being eaten and avoid bringing back memories I came here to forget… CONS: Charlie would KILL me… also, just to avoid those hideously beautiful creatures I'd have to move back to Phoenix with mum and Phil… grrr staying it is then_

After coming to this decision, I took a few calming breaths (fifteen to be precise) and got out of the car, not bothering to lock it again just in case I had to make a quick get away, and I went back to the cafeteria.

Jessica jogged over to me as soon as I walked through the doors.

"Are you okay?" she asked, not seeming to care. She was more irritated that I ran away while she was talking to me.

"Fine, I just… I just remembered I left something important in my truck," I lied feebly. I'd always been a bad liar.

"Oh, ok then. Come on and I'll introduce you to everyone," she seemed to not pick up on my deception, and also seemed to forget my little incident immediately.

"Sure, I'm right behind you." I answered. I looked over at the table of unwelcome creatures sitting in the back corner; they were all looking at the bronze-haired male that was looking at me with curiosity and a hint of frustration and also a douse of horror. I gulped thickly and started to shakily follow Jessica.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Bella. Bella this is Mike, Angela, Ben…" and so the list went on.

I wasn't eating anything because I was too nervous about the fact that I was being watched by a coven of vampires. I kept taking fleeting glances at them but as soon as I saw that the bronze-haired male not looking away, I would look at my hands, which were in my lap, and blush.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica whispered in my ear. I blushed. Again. She sounded… jealous?

"Who?" I didn't know whom she was talking about, seeing as my mind was otherwise preoccupied.

"He is the bronze-haired _God _sitting with the rest of his family," she stated as if it were obvious.

My head snapped up in an instant to look at Jessica. _Of course! _I mentally slapped myself for not bringing up the topic sooner.

"What do you know about them?" I basically spat out. My curiosity was burning. Did these people know that their school was infected by blood-sucking demons?

"Oh, well, they're all adopted. Dr. Cullen and his wife can't have kids or something. They moved down here about two years ago from Alaska. Jasper and Rosalie, the two blondes, are twins. Their last name is Hale. Edward, Alice and Emmett are all only children. The thing is, though, they're all _together,_ as in Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett." As she was saying this I shot another glance at the 'Cullen's'. It didn't seem that the human teenagers of this school knew. _How have theu survived this long without being caught for what they are? _I thought as I shot yet another glance at _their_ table.

"What about… _Edward_?" I mentally flinched as fear started to leak through my veins. He could probably hear every word of this conversation.

"Don't get your hopes up," a girl sitting on the other side of Jessica said in a flat and deadly tone. "He doesn't date, and if he did, it would be with me, not some plain _loser _like you." I flinched at the venom in the girl's voice. She seemed dead-set on having him for her own. _Poor girl _I thought as I looked at her eying the bronze-haired creature with lust and admiration.

"Be nice, Lauren" Jessica soothed her friend. "She's a newby, don't break a sweat." _Great,_ I thought. _Now I'm known as 'The Newby'…_ _Could my day get any better?_ I thought sarcastically.

Just then the bell rang. I got up and started in the direction of Biology. This was going to be ok. I was good at Biology.

Thinking that the day was almost over, I ambled to class in a kind of trance. So when I walked into the room, I was completely taken off guard by who was sitting next to the only spare seat.

I gulped hard, like there was a ball the size of a carton of milk in my throat, and went up to the teacher. I was eying Edward very carefully, making sure he didn't pounce on anyone in the room, as well as myself.

_Stupid, _I thought. _He has been here for two years and has managed not to kill anyone… plus his eyes. There yellow. What is going on here? _I was kind of scared but also curious to know about those eyes.

Anyway, as I walked past him he suddenly froze, going rigid in his seat. _Oh God! I'm done for…_

**EPOV**

She froze, looking straight back at me with a kind of horror and recognition in her eyes, then she turned on her heel and ran for it. I was frozen also. What did this girl _know?!_

_What was up with that? She, like, totally ditched me! _Jessica was thinking, her usual self-centred self.

_Damn! I wanted to talk to her! I wonder what scared her off… _Mike Newton, possibly the most vile human alive, thought as he gaped after the girl's escape.

_Oh dear, I wonder what happened? _Angela Weber, a kind-hearted girl, thought as she, also, stared after Bella

I blocked everyone's thoughts again, seeing as they didn't know what her problem was, and tried to scan the car park.

Nothing.

Not a whisper. Not one damn syllable. What was wrong? Had she taken flight that fast? Impossible… that would be inhumanly not possible.

What was wrong with me?

_Edward? What's wrong? _Alice asked.

I just shook my head ever so slightly.

I was anxious for this Bella to return. I wanted to hear her thoughts. It was exactly like she could just pinpoint us for what we are… How did she know? I had to find out…

As I was debating with all these questions she came back in. she was shaky and, once she sat down, she would keep throwing nervous glances our way. I was listening with all my might but… zilch. I was starting to panic. What was wrong!?

I heard when she asked about us. She sounded… wary yet curious. She must know. How? Who? When? I was going slightly hysterical at the fact that I couldn't read her thoughts.

The bell rang, and I headed for my class. I already had everything so I was the first to arrive.

As I was waiting I continued my speculation of Bella. Trying to answer all my unanswered questions as the class slowly filled up.

The teacher walked in and I started to get ready to take pointless notes when she walked in.

She saw me and that same horrific recognition came to her eyes. She grabbed a locket around her neck and held onto it tight, seeming to do so unconsciously, and slowly made her way to the teacher.

I saw that I was sitting next to the only spare chair. Poor girl. She would have to put her fear behind her. as she was walking she tripped a little. I suddenly felt the urge to go catch and steady her, even though it wasn't that big of a trip. Odd, I thought. It must be the fact that she looked so much more frail than other people.

As she walked past, I started to clear her side of the desk of my books, and suddenly, like a car hitting a tree at full speed, her scent hit me.

It was like nothing I'd ever smelt before. It was simply to die for. I wanted it. I _needed_ it. I had to have her! It was just pure torture not to take her sweet, sweet life away minute by minute and let that glorious taste swish around in my mouth. Oh how I wanted it badly.

She was completely and utterly my own personal demon.

How dare she! After all Carlisle has done for us! How dare she walk into my life and try to take that all away! I had to hold out. Just until the end of the lesson. I couldn't murder the other 23 students in here! I was no monster!

I curled my hands into fists and glared at the oncoming girl.

She seemed petrified. Good, so she should. She was trying to undo my control.

As soon as she saw me, she turned and sprinted for the door and kept running.

What was she trying to pull!? I was feeling like a dog trying not to run after a ball! How could she tease me so?

I had to sit still, I had to stay calm, I had to get her ghastly scent out of my head. I kept repeating these like a mantra.

The tiny fragment of my brain that was both still sane and also not trying to calm my monster side down stated the obvious.

She knew. She knew _everything…_

**Helloo people! I just wanted to know if you wanted me to add anything inparticular or if you like the way im heading with this… review and tell me!!**

**Luv ash!**


	3. What to do, what to do

Helloo again

Helloo again! I thought, since you say you love it, I might do a few more chaps lol. Please! If you do really like it tell me otherwise I might just go on with other stories that I was planning to write!! And also I was just wondering… do you people want to know the FULL story of how Niki was killed or do you pretty much get the gist of it? Review and tell!!

Now on with the words…BPOV

A vampire. In a class. With _blood-filled_ students. Sitting next to the only spare chair.

I did what any person in my situation would do; I ran.

I ran back to the car park to make that quick get away I had left the truck unlocked for. I threw myself in my truck, not caring about Charlie at this point in time, and hit the gas.

My truck is pretty slow, only going up to fifty-five miles an hour, but still, I was at least moving and that was good enough for me.

As I drove like a mad-man, my brain was screaming at me.

Holy crow! How was I going to do this? A _vampire_! The same monsters that haunted my nightmares! The same monsters that drained the life out of my sister! I started shuddering violently as those images came back to me, which made my driving a whole lot crazier.

As soon as I got home, I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed in hysterics. I was freaking out! Should I tell Charlie about the vampires? The whole town seem to be fine and not suspicious… but what if these funny yellow-eyed vampires change and start to attack the unsuspecting townsfolk? Would it be horrible of me not to tell them?

I took off my locket, opened it up to see the photo inside and looked at it pleadingly.

"Niki, please. Tell me what to do," I whispered as my silent tears started to fall.

I don't know how long I sat on my bed gazing intently at that photo, but the next thing I heard was the front door opening. I froze, not knowing who, or what, it was.

"Bells?" I heard a familiar voice call from the front door. I sighed in relief and ran quickly to the bathroom to check up on my appearance. I didn't look too bad all things considered, just had wet cheeks and eyelashes. I wiped the water away as I made my way down the stairs.

"Hey, dad," I greeted Charlie, and made my way to the kitchen. "Sorry, but I haven't started dinner yet."

"That's ok, I wanted to see the score on the game any way," typical Charlie, sport fanatic.

After dinner, Charlie went back to the TV while I did the dishes. Once id finished, I went to bed with _Wuthering Heights_ and wondered off to turn-of-the-century England. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

The next morning Charlie had already left for work. I was still lying in bed, debating whether or not I wanted to risk my life to go to school.

_They must have figured out that I know what they are by now_ I thought, looking out the window into the rain. _Does that mean that they'll want to dispose of me? _I shuddered at the thought of having sharp teeth rip into my skin and slowly dry up my body, while injecting it with venom.

I decided that if they wanted to kill me then that was their problem. I was going to school.

I got up, basically breathing in my breakfast seeing as I was so late, and rushed to get everything ready.

Upon my arrival to school, Jessica greeted me with the most annoyingly curious glare I had ever seen. It wasn't curious as in _I wonder what happened?! Is she ok?_ It was curious as in _I wonder what was up? How can I change it around to make some good gossip out of it?_ I sighed a frustrated sigh and walked up to her. As soon as I got within earshot she started hounding me with questions.

"What happened? Why did you leave? What did you do to Edward? Tell me _everything!_" I swear if we weren't in a public area, I would have used an awful lot of force to get her to shut up.

"Really, Jess, I just-" I was cut off in the worst means possible…

EPOV

I sat in my chair, hands clenched into fists with my eyes closed. I would not chase after the girl. I _could_ not.

I sat there, slowly regaining control, while wondering how it was possible she knew.

Did she have a vampire friend? Was she just a movie fanatic who believed in all the 'mythical' creatures business? I had to know, but it made it extremely infuriating that she was somehow immune to my mind-reading ability. I growled internally.

After school had finished, I met up with my family at my car. They were all looking at me, wondering about the new girl and my behaviour during lunch today. They all had noticed that I was looking, more glaring, at Bella and they wanted to know what was the matter. Later, I had told them. I suppose now was later…

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked as soon as we were all seated in my Volvo.

"It's the new girl, I… I cant read her thoughts," I admitted as I growled at the end.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Is that normal?" he asked, shocked.

"No," I replied curtly, getting annoyed that he couldn't see the real problem here.

"There's something else, isn't there?" asked Jasper, sensing my feelings with his 'special ability.'

"Yes, she… well, she seemed to know… what we _are_," I whispered the last part, in complete fear that our secret would be relayed to the town of Forks.

"What?! How?! Why?!" Emmett asked, even though I had already told him that I couldn't read Bella's thoughts. It made me more irritated then I already was.

"I don't know, Emmett. You tell me," I spat at him, letting the venom leak into my voice.

"Well, we'll have to kill her then, won't we?" Stated Rosalie, as though it were obvious.

"No!" I shot at her. Everyone looked at me, stunned. I even surprised myself with by my outraged outburst.

"Why not, Edward? Do you _want_ our secret to be in jeopardy?" Rose replied seethingly, already recovered from the shock.

"Well, why don't we talk to her first? I mean, I could be wrong and she was just scared of me because she had to be in such close proximity to a weirdly-out-of-place-looking guy?" I know my reasoning sounded poor and pathetic, but Alice backed me up.

"He's right. Edward said himself that he couldn't read Bella's thoughts, so he could be mistaken." God bless Alice, I thought, and then wondered why I was so grateful…

"Ugh, fine, but _you_ can talk to her and get her to spill the beans. I'm not wasting my time on a pathetic little human girl," Rosalie snapped as she got out of the car.

"Edward, you're talking to her," Alice stated as she, too, got out of the car with the others.

What?! I cant! I wasn't even planning on going to school seeing as I find it very difficult to control myself long enough for Bella to walk past let alone have a whole conversation with her… and her scent… I unconsciously licked my lips as her scent filled my mind.

"Edward! You will do no such thing!" I was snapped out of my train of thought by Alice leaning in on my side window. I still hadn't got out of the car.

"I was never going to do _anything_," I defended myself. I didn't know why but there was something about Bella that was… desirable. And not just her blood…

I got out of the car and went inside to ask Carlisle where we would be hunting tonight. I needed to be as full as I could be if I was going to face Bella tomorrow…


	4. Confrontation

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Sorry I was planning to update yesterday but I had to stay at a mates cos my folks had to go to up the coast (I live in Australia by the way) so yeah… lol**

**On with the reading and the words and yeah:**

**BPOV**

"Bella, right?" The bronze-haired vampire – _Edward_ – asked.

I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that there was a vampire here and Jessica was still with me. Subtly, I slid in front of her as a means of protection, suddenly feeling a lot more confident then I did yesterday in Biology.

"Jessica? Do you mind giving _Edward"- _I basically sneered his name- "and me a few minutes? " I asked through clenched teeth. If this guy was going to kill me, I didn't want Jess to be in the mist of it.

She shot glances back and forth from Edward and I. "Sure," she answered, sounding suspicious. "See ya later, Bella." And, still shooting glances over her shoulder, she walked off to her first class.

I was suddenly feeling very confident as I looked up into the eyes of the creature that's kind starred in my nightmares.

"You wanted something?" I asked, still speaking through clenched teeth. He was starring at me intently, with an unreadable expression. It seemed he wasn't breathing.

I sighed. _I may as well make this 'confrontation' easy for him_, I thought as I moved to the other side of him so that my 'blood scent' was blowing away from him.

"Better?" I asked. My voice got softer as my anger fizzed out a little.

He sighed and started breathing again. "Much," my God, his voice was like velvet. _Stop it!_ I harassed my mind. _He is a VAMPIRE! Remember? You can't possibly be thinking of FALLING. FOR. A. VAMPIRE!?_

He cleared his throat so I focused again, shaking my head to rid those thoughts.

"So, you know our secret." It wasn't a question. I nodded in response.

"How? Are you going to tell anyone?" He spoke so fast I barely caught his words.

"Lets just say that I've had some experience with your kind and no, I don't think im going to tell anyone… unless you mean them harm." The last words were harsher than the rest, trying to get that point across as a threat.

He sighed, he seemed to be worried that I would tell people, then, his head snapped back to me, gazing at me with impenetrable eyes. "What do you mean 'had some experience'?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. One loose tear trickled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly with the had that wasn't holding my locket.

"It's none of your business," I tried to sound firm, but you could hear the tears in my voice.

He was speculating me, still. I looked away, towards the school.

We were quiet for a few minutes when I felt something ice cold on my cheek.

EPOV

I walked up to Bella. She was chatting to Jessica, well, Jessica was hounding her because of her disappearance in Biology yesterday and Bella was answering.

As I was about to approach, I held my breath, seeing as her scent was about to blow right in my face because of the windy day.

"Bella, right?" I asked, not caring that I just interrupted her.

She spun around, looking me straight in the eyes. Half of me was grateful that I was holding my breath, because that quick swish of her hair would have certainly been the undoing if me, but, also, half of me couldn't help but think how gorgeous this human girl was. Looking into her eyes, it was like looking into the most beautiful soul that ever walked this earth. _Stop it, Edward. Get to business, _I mentally scolded myself.

I noticed that Bella had more or less placed herself in front of Jessica, as a kind of means to protect her from a vampire's wrath. I had to admit, this girl had courage.

"Jessica? Do you mind giving Edward and me a few minutes? " She said all this without taking her eyes off me once.

Jessica was busy looking back and forth between Bella and me.

_Is this a charade? To get me to leave so that they can have some private time? Hmm… Eddie looks mad… maybe not… oh well, I'll get it out of Bella soon enough_, Jessica's thoughts were going full speed.

Still shooting glances, Jessica walked off after agreeing and saying goodbye to Bella.

"You wanted something?" Bella asked through her clenched teeth. _God, she is adorable, even when she is- EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL?! SHE IS AN ENEMY!! SHE KNOWS!!_

I just kept staring at her, still holding my breath.

She suddenly sighed and moved to the other side of me, causing her scent to be blown in the opposite way. _Why didn't I think of that? _I felt extremely stupid.

"Better?" she asked. I noticed that her voice had lost some of its hostility, also, that she looked like a movie star as the wind blew her hair back like model's did in photo shoots… _EDWARD!! You could KILL her remember?? Her smell is stronger to you than any other scent you have smelt before!!_

I realized that I hadn't answered her, so, sighing as I was able to breath again, I just said "Much."

She was looking at me, expectant. I cleared my throat and stated the obvious.

"So, you know our secret."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding.

I wanted information, but also, I wanted to hear her voice again. It was like music to my ears. I started to fire off the first questions that came to mind.

"How? Are you going to tell anyone?" I didn't really care about the 'how', but I figured that it should be a long story. But I was curious, and panicked, at the thought of her telling people. Not that they'd believe her…

"Lets just say that I've had some experience with your kind and no, I don't think im going to tell anyone… unless you mean them harm." She said the last part harsher than the rest. I didn't really pay attention to that, but, after sighing in relief, I snapped my eyes back to hers and asked what she meant by 'had some experience'.

She sighed. I saw that the floodgates in her eyes had opened, and that she seemed to be trying to hold back on letting them all out. One overflowed, but she quickly disposed of it.

"It's not of your business," she sounded depressed, agonized and… broken. It took all my self control not to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. _My GOD! What is WRONG with me?? … Am I falling for this luscious-scented human?_

I started speculating her. What was so special about this girl that I didn't seem able to resist? She seemed to notice the intensity of my gaze as she quickly looked over towards the school.

I just couldn't help myself then. She looked like she needed someone to comfort her, to protect her. I wasn't even sure if she was scared of me but at that moment I didn't care. I raised my hand and gently placed it on her cheek. She gasped and looked back at me.

As my eyes bored into hers, I slowly leaned down…

**Helloo! Can you please review and say that you wanna see this story through to the end? If you don't then I will go on with the other story I had in mind. I was planning to start the first chap or two of the other one soon so you can tell me if its crappy or not so… yeah!!**

**Luv ash!!**

**P.S: I understand that most of you peeps are from America… cool!! I was just wondering what its like over there! If you have any questions about Australia just review and add your questions to it I spose!! Lol ok until next time!! XD**


	5. Confusion

Helloo people

**Helloo people!! I thought, just because im nice, I'd write more for you. Lol jks**

**I would just like to give a shout out to my reviewers!! ****Specially 'lasting illusion', (seeing as your stuff don't work) I just have a few things to say: #1 OMG THAT IS THE LONGEST BLOODY REVIEW IVE EVER READ!! My jaw literally popped open! It was like I was being hypnotized by an anaconda!! Lol & #2 thank you sooo much for your input! That goes to everyone!! Don't be afraid to… well not 'abuse' per say but don't be afraid to give 'constructive critisism'.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA. NOR AM I STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Now that that's all done with… ON WITH BELLA AND EDWARD!!**

**BPOV**

_Oh. My. GOD_. Was this really happening_? He was leaning in towards me!_ I was starting to panic. Was he trying to seduce me to get me alone with him? _Bloody life-taking, good-looking, fantastic-smelling, dazzling… DAMMIT BELLA!! HE IS ABOUT TO BITE YOU!_ _WHAT ELSE WOULD HE WANT TO DO?!_ Oh… right.

Before he could do what ever he planned to do, I ducked out of his hold on my cheek and quickly walked away to my first class. From the corner of my eye I saw the black-haired pixie-like vampire… Alice? I saw her look… disappointed? _What's that all about? Did she want Edward to take me out of the picture? _ Before I could debate that further I walked into my class.

Let the long day begin…

EPOV

Before my lips could reach hers she ducked out under me and took off. _Ouch._ I was frozen with shock and disappointment by her sudden disappearance.

_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! _I heard some one very familiar yell in their mind. I straightened up and turned slowly to see Alice watching Bella walk to her class.

_Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! Chase after her!! _ Alice screamed at me. Ouch. Her voice was still ringing in my ears as I made my way over to where she was standing. As much as I wanted to, I didn't think that chasing after Bella Swan would be such a good idea. She seemed to hate vampires. I very much wanted to find out… I was almost positive it had something to do with that locket that was around her neck… hmm…

"What are you doing here?! You are supposed to be chasing after her!!" Alice screeched at me as I finally reached her, though what she said made me freeze.

"What do you mean? Nothing was going to happen, you saw that," I stated, but for reasons still unknown to me, I felt very, very depressed at that fact.

"You great buffoon," she muttered as she smacked the back of my head. "You could have made it happen if you had _just chased after her_!"

"Ow…" I said absently as I watched Bella walk into her class. Alice was right. If I had just gone after her… _Wait! Edward… you don't want her!! You could KILL her! Remember?! Her scent was downwind so you didn't smell it! Wait till we're in Biology! What a disaster that is going to be!! _The voice in my head was right… but oh god how I wish it wasn't.

"I cant, Alice. Her scent… it's… delicious." I was ashamed and disappointed by my lust for her blood. _Dammit! _It seemed like I was hearing that word a lot today.

"Oh," Alice all of a sudden went blank. I tried to see what she was seeing but… she was blocking my thoughts.

I sighed in frustration. That little _talent_ that she taught herself was getting on my nerves. When ever she didn't want me to see something she would block me out. It irritated me to no end.

Alice came back to reality with a smug smile on her face.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I have to get to class!!" and with that the little pixie-like minion ran off.

Grumbling to myself, I made my way to my class just as the bell went.

Today was going to be a long day.

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know its short but DO NOT FRET! I am ¾ of the way through chap 6!! Should be up in like an hour! Maybe more maybe less!! DON'T KILL ME!

**Luv ash!**


	6. Act right

HELLOO

HELLOO!! Since you guys are sooo nice I thought I'd update twice in one day!! (sigh) there is no need to thank me… JUST ENJOY!! XD

**BPOV**

As lunch came by I groaned. Mike Newton was getting extremely irritating. Sure, he was a nice guy, but I couldn't have one single conversation with him without it getting awkward when he would suddenly try to be flirtatious or charming.

As I went to sit down in the only available chair at out table, which oh so conveniently was situated beside Mike, I couldn't help but glance over at the Cullen's table. There he was, in all his glory, Edward. Staring at me with his head in his hands.

I looked away quickly and started up a conversation with Jess, though every now and then I would shoot a glance his way and see that his position had not changed. I was getting angrier at myself each minute. Why did I like this guy? What was it about him? What was he actually going to do to me as he leaned in? Grr… I was getting frustrated at all my unanswered questions. I was also feeling extremely guilty. I was on the verge of tears because I felt like I was betraying Niki. Oh my god…

I excused myself from the table and went to the bathroom. It was empty, thank god.

I ran to the basin and balled my eyes out. How could I do this? Poor Niki is… she's… GONE! And its all because of those vile creatures sitting in the back corner if the cafeteria _AT. THIS. POINT. IN. TIME!_

I washed my face, making sure it was somewhat back to normal, before walking back to the cafeteria.

As I walked in I saw that Edward seemed to notice I had been crying, or at least he heard me… probably.

He was sitting up in his chair, his gaze intent upon me as I walked back to my friends. I couldn't fathom his interest upon me.

And then it hit me. Was he waiting for me to tell everyone his secret? I already told him that I wasn't going to but maybe he didn't believe me… it was either that or that he was possibly curious upon my life story, aka why I hate vampires so god damn much.

**EPOV**

She was beautiful. I watched her every move during lunch and everything she did made me fall more and more. I still couldn't fathom how this girl could have such a hold on me… but it was true. She was who I wanted to be with for ever. Pfft, and I hadn't even known her more than a day or two!

She left, and I heard her crying from the girls restrooms. It took all my self-control not to go barging in there to comfort her. she was gone for about ten minuted before she finally made her reappearance. I just wanted to know all her problems, all her secrets. I wanted to feel them with her… man, was I falling hard. And fast.

When the bell rang I practically ran to biology. I wanted, no, _needed___to see her so bad.

When I walked into the room I made sure to hold my breath. She was already sitting at our desk, drawing on her notepad. God was she cute.

I sat down next to her with the intention to start up a conversation, but as soon as I sat down she gave me a hard, cold glare that took me off guard. She looked away again in an instant while I sat there, frozen from the unexpected hostility. I thought we got past all that this morning? Slowly, I turned to the front of the class, still stunned, to face the teacher who had begun the lesson.

Throughout the whole period, she didn't look at me or speak to me again. And as soon as the bell rang, she took off as fast as she could.

BPOV

I decided to honour my sister by hating vampires as I did before I came here. So when Edward walked into biology I gave him a look that silenced him from conversation for the rest of the class. I really didn't want to talk to any of those vile _leeches._

When the class finished I bolted of to gym without a backward glance.

I was almost there when something grabbed my arm and spun me around.

Sorry! I know this one is short too but I have stuff to do!! As in I gotta do the flippin dishes and all the house hold chores!! Dang it! Anyways don't be mad at me!! If you are then just think: do you want me to be grounded from the computer for the rest of the week so I cant write anything AT ALL? Or would you prefer that I left it here and write more tomorrow? Yeah that's right! Think about that!!

**I just have one question for you… its to do with the future of my story so pay careful attention:**

"**DO YOU WANT JACOB BLACK TO BE A MAJOR PART OF THIS STORY OR DON'T YOU?"**

**Thank you and keep up the reviews!!**

**Luv ash!**


	7. Lunch?

Hey people

**Hey people! I just thought that id tell you quick sticks that I am starting another story as well as continuing with this one!! I thought I'd better tell you all that I am a Jacob FAN!! WOOHOO! Lol any who my other story is a Jake one but don't let that stop you from reading it!! Its mad cos Bella is not as human as you think!! And she's not a vamp or wolf!! Oooh lol moving on…**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**BPOV**

Alice spun me around. I was shocked that she could touch me with out hurting me.

"We need to talk," was all she said before she let me go and made her way to class.

I was officially freaked out. What could she want? Was this about my knowing and all? Did she want to know how? I would never spill that secret.

Or was it about what she saw today between Edward and me?

I shook my head to get all these thoughts out of my head. I had to concentrate seeing as I had gym. I shuddered slightly at the thought, seeing as we were playing basketball.

EPOV

As I walked out of class, heading towards my car, I saw Alice drag Bella towards Bella's truck. Bella looked angry, confused and curious. God, you could see everything she was feeling in those deep brown eyes of hers.

There was no denying it. Even though I had only known her two days, I was falling for her.

But I knew for a fact that those feelings were not returned. I had to find out why she hated my species. I wanted to work around it, make this relationship work.

As I watched, Alice gave me a glare. '_…'_ Dammit! She was blocking her thoughts.

I got in my car and just waited for her to return. I would get it out of her when we got home…

APOV

I saw Bella walking towards her car so I grabbed her arm to make her go faster. I saw that Edward was watching us so I gave him a glare and blocked my thoughts. He didn't need to hear this and I wasn't planning to tell him. This was between Bella and me.

"What do you want from me?" Bella hissed at me. She was misunderstanding my need for a talk.

"Hi to you too," I said, trying to loosen her up.

"Don't try to play with me, what do you want?!" she was getting frustrated, that much was clear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us tomorrow at lunch?" I really liked her, even if she _did_ act all hostile towards me. I could see her becoming friends with us, though it seemed not for a little while yet.

"You… what?" she was shocked and stunned by my sudden unexpected question, but quickly regained her composure.

"What do you _leeches_ get out of it?" she seethed with anger.

"We, well, _me and Edward, _want to get to know you!" I didn't really care how harsh she was towards me. I knew it would pass.

"… _Why?"_ she asked in disbelief. She seemed utterly confused as to why I asked.

I laughed. "Because I see you as being my friend _and_ I _know_ that Edward wants to get to know you more," I made the Edward part sound obvious.

She seemed to consider my proposal for a minute. She seemed to unconsciously grab hold of a locket that hung around her neck. It was strange. She looked completely and utterly vulnerable as she thought.

Suddenly she turned and got into her truck. I didn't stop her, seeing as I could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"I'll think about it," she whispered. If I were not a vampire, I wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"Ok!" I said all cheery.

As she drove out of the car park I had a vision of her, though awkward, sitting with us.

I skipped over to the waiting Cullens and Hales and got in the car

"What was that about?" Edward asked as soon as I closed the door.

"You'll find out tomorrow!" I smiled at him sweetly, still blocking my thoughts from him.

He sighed in frustration but let the subject drop, seeing that there was no point in trying to force me to spill.

I was grinning madly the whole trip home.

**Sorry this was a lame chapter!! Oh well the cool stuff shall start next! Well.. at least I think it will… (frown in concentration) Oh well! And don't forget to check out my other story!! Its called "Kryptonian Protector". Its only one chapter so far but I am working on it!! DON'T SWEAT IT!! lol**

**Luv ash!!**


	8. Stay?

**Helloo!!**

**I just wanna quickly say thanks to all you peeps who have reviewed about my story!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! You all rock!! Your really boosting my confidence levels!! Even my mum commented the other day about how I was always bouncing off the walls with pride! Hehehe anyways here is the 'long' awaited 8****th**** chapter!!**

**BPOV**

_What is wrong with the world?! _I thought in panicked frustration as I made my way home. Alice had asked me to join her and the others for lunch tomorrow. _What do they WANT?! They wouldn't try anything in a public area… I'd have Niki, anyway _I thought as I gripped my locket tighter.

After dinner I went up to my room and gazed out my window, not looking at anything in particular as I sat and thought about the pros and cons of sitting with the Cullen's and Hale's.

After about an hour I let out a breath that I didn't know how long I was holding and went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be yet _another_ long day.

**EPOV**

Alice wouldn't let it slip. Grr… I wanted to know what she was talking to Bella about! _Oh well_, I thought as I pulled up in the school parking lot. Today is the day that Alice said I would find out.

The first part of my day I thought would never end. It was going absurdly slow! Finally, _finally,_ the bell for lunch rang.

I raced to our lunch table, walking at a speed that a human could make only by jogging. I was too anxious to care.

When I got to the table, everyone but Alice was there. I sighed in frustration, looking at the door, waiting for her.

When she did walk in, you could probably imagine, I was a little shocked.

**APOV**

YAY! Bella decided to sit with us!! IM SO EXCITED! I ran to her class when the lunch bell rang just to direct her to our table, because I saw that if she came by herself she would chicken out and I didn't want that!!

I was leaning against the wall outside her class, waiting for her to come out through the stampeding starved teenagers.

When she saw me, she froze, took a deep breath and then walked over to me.

"Come on!! You have to meet everyone!" I chirped, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the cafeteria. She flinched slightly when I grabbed her, and I know that it wasn't from the coldness. She was afraid of us, but at the same time she hated us and was confident enough to make that feeling clear. I really wanted to know what was wrong. Because we couldn't be close like best friends were if there was stuff she was hiding. I wanted to be there for her like a sister! She seemed to not have one, but I wasn't sure if she had a younger sister with her mother and her new husband. What a perfect way to make conversation!

We had reached the cafeteria doors, so I stopped and waited for her to stand beside me. She seemed a little out of breath. I didn't blame her. I _was_ walking pretty fast.

"Come on! Sorry about the wild ride," I giggled and opened the doors.

The first thing I noticed was Edward. He was waiting for me, but when he saw who I was with his expression changed from a meaningful glare to a look of shock and… elation? Wow, I think little Eddikins has the hots for some one. I giggled to myself.

"Everyone, this is Bella! Bella, this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and of course you know Edward and me!" I happily shot off. This lunch was going to be so much fun!

"Hey, Bella," Emmett greeted. He extended his hand slowly, as a means not to scare her.

"Hi… Emmett," Bella replied, taking his hand gently and shaking it. But Emmett wasn't having that.

All of a sudden Bella was wrenched into one on Emmett's infamous bear hugs.

"Its nice to meet you!" He said, holding Bella so that her feet were in the air.

"Cant… Breath," Bella managed to get out.

Emmett chuckled and put her down. He was so happy to have a human friend, and after close speculation, he figured that she would be fun to hang around seeing as she was so funny when she fell down.

Bella's hair was still a little ruffled as she sat down in between Edward and me. Her hair was a little messy, and I so badly wanted to fix it up. It was hanging in her eyes, and all it needed was to be tucked behind her ear. I had just lifted my hand when Edward beat me to it. I looked up at him to see a sight I had been waiting to see ever since id met him. HE WAS IN LOVE!!

**EPOV**

Her hair was in her face. I needed to see _all_ of her face. So I moved her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She stiffened at my touch, then slowly turned to face me. I made sure that my expression was unreadable when she finally met my gaze. But, obviously my expression wasn't put up soon enough for Alice.

_OMG!! EDWARD LOVES BELLA!! YAY!!_

I sighed at her immaturity, while thinking of a topic I could talk to Bella about. It was so strange. I hardly felt the _need_ to take her blood. I still _wanted_ it. There was nothing that could make me not want it, but I didn't need it. I needed her much more…

"So, Bella. Why did you move to Forks?" Alice asked. _Good, _I thought. _A good way to start the ball rolling._

"Ah, my mum and her new husband have to travel around a lot. Phil plays minor league baseball," Bella answered. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was another reason as well.

"Do you have siblings?" Alice asked. What happened?

Bella froze, she was as still as a deer getting caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. She stopped breathing, I could hear, as well as her heartbeat increasing till it could give a hummingbird a run for its money.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I asked, getting worried and starting to panic.

She suddenly moved. Her right hand flew up and snatched the locket from around her neck in a tight grip. She sat like that for a minute before turning to face me with pain and hate stricken eyes.

"Fine. Just peachy," she replied through her teeth. She seemed to be struggling with painful emotions.

"Bella, what's wrong?" it was definitely bad. I could see Jasper wincing and cringing in pain.

"I have to go," she said, rather abruptly. She got up and left at a sprint out of the cafeteria. I looked at Jasper who was almost off his chair and took off after her.

Something happened that involved a sibling of some kind. I had to find out so I could help her.

**BPOV**

"Do you have siblings?" Alice asked.

I froze, I couldn't move. I stopped moving altogether. The horrible thoughts of that night came flashing back to me. I tried hard not to scream in agony. It was like a hole being carved deeper and deeper into my centre, trying to rip me open and tear my heart to shreds. I couldn't breath. It felt like I had just been smacked with a wrecking ball and was now winded horribly. I snatched Niki's photo in my hand and sat there for a minute. Then I remembered that Edward had asked me if I was ok.

"Fine. Just peachy," I spat out. The effort just to say that was excruciating. As much pain I was in, I couldn't help but think _'peachy'? who says that?_

I couldn't take it any more. Vampires, the very things that _killed_ Niki, surrounded me. I had to leave

"I have to go," I spat out and raced to the car park. I was about to loose it, about to curl up in a ball and let the grief and agony wash over me, but I was still in school and I couldn't show that side of me in public.

I was about half way to my car when a cold hand stopped me. Before I could think about what I was doing I turned on him and started hammering his stone-hard chest with my fists.

"This is your fault! If vampires didn't exist then Niki would still be here! Why? _Why do you exist!?"_ I was sobbing and I managed to get all that out in between lung wrenching sobs.

I kept hammering his chest for about another minute or two when I just collapsed. I fell into his arms and cried my eyes out.

"Shh… its ok, im here, it will all be ok." I still hadn't looked up to see who this person was.

I slowly looked up to see the face of my comforter. I saw that it was Edward.

I laid my head back down on his chest and just cried. He carried me to my truck and placed me in the passengers seat. I gave him the keys and just rolled up in a ball and just sobbed.

When he reached my house he carried me inside. How he figured out where my house key was I had no idea, but I really didn't dwell on that fact too much.

He carried me to my room and placed me on the bed. He kept whispering assurances that everything was ok. I was grateful to him. He didn't have to do all this for me. I didn't know that vampires could be so nice.

After I was all settled in he was about to leave. I didn't want to be alone, so I just plain out asked.

"Edward, will you stay?"

**I hope this is a good ending to a chapter!! hehehe sorry if you think of it as a cliffy!! anyways you know the drill!! review and tell me if you like it! or if you have any questions or you just wanna have a good ol' chat! REVIEW!! WOOP WOOP **

**luv ash!**


	9. Niki's Story

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I hope I didn't leave you internally crying with suspense! Hehehe anyways I thought, seeing as you guys REALLY like this story, I would update ASAP!! Well, here goes:**

**EPOV**

"If that's what you want, then I will stay," I really didn't want to leave her. She seemed so broken, the thought of leaving her here alone was unbearable.

"Yes, please. Stay for a little while."

I sat down on the bed next to her. she was lying down, but when I sat down she sat up and faced me, cross-legged.

"There is something I need to tell you," she began. Curiosity was raging through me like a wild fire. I had a feeling she was going to tell me what her breakdown was about.

"What's going on, Bella?" I asked quietly, taking her feeble hands in my stone hard ones. The warmth of her skin felt so right against my cold hands. I never wanted to let her go.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. She seemed to be preparing herself for something that she didn't particularly want to bring up.

"The reason," her voice croaked. She cleared it and tried again. "The reason I know about vampires isn't pretty. I want to tell you, so at least you will understand why I… am the way I am."

"I had a sister. Her name was Niki. She was my twin. We looked hardly anything alike, but we were best friends. Niki was more rebellious than I was, or ever will be for that matter. She didn't come home one night, so my mother, Phil and I went looking for her. My mother and Phil just went looking around streets, but I knew where she would be.

"I went to this night club. As soon as Niki had turned fifteen, she went off with older guys to get into the nightclubs around Phoenix. She had this one place in particular where she always went because they never asked her for ID.

"Anyway, when I got there, I saw her leaving with this guy. He had brown hair, was inhumanly beautiful, and had deep burgundy eyes. She was drunk, that much was certain, and this guy was walking next to her with his arm around her waist. I wanted to shout out to her, but she was too far away. I followed them for a while, trying to catch up. I was kinda jogging, so you can imagine I fell a few times," she attempted to joke. I was so engrossed in the story, it was almost like I was there.

"He took her into this dark alleyway. I pretty much knew that he was trying to take advantage of her, so I tried to hurry it up a bit. I got to the entrance of the alley way when the screaming began."

By this stage Bella was shuddering so violently she was vibrating the bed. I moved to put an arm around her. She stiffened at first, but then she moulded herself into my side.

"She was shouting, she didn't know what was going on. I watched as he threw her into the wall. She was shrieking for him to stop, she picked her up and threw her towards the dumpster that was halfway down the alley. The strength, it was unbelievable. She went flying like a speeding car. I was frozen, tears streaming down my face, watching as he slowly made his way towards her. he slowly bent down and picked up her broken form. He pushed her up against a wall and bit her neck. She screamed feebly, by this stage feeling too weak to do anything. I was still frozen, unable to help my sister. I had no idea how to stop a man with strength and speed I'd only seen in movies. He slowly drained her till there was nothing left, I knew because you could visibly see her colour draining," Bella was whispering, she was far away, in her mind reliving this horrid experience. I was so ashamed and horrified. Ashamed that my species could be so horrid to a poor seventeen year old girl and horrified that poor, sweet, innocent Bella had to live through this. No wonder she hated vampires so much.

"When he was done, he threw her body into the dumpster and lit it on fire," she began to sob uncontrollably, going into hysterics.

All of a sudden Alice came running into the room, dry sobs escaping her lips. She ran over to Bella and me and encased Bella is a bone-crushing hug. I hugged Bella tighter also, not wanting to let her go.

"He looked up at me, straight in the eyes. **(I've changed it so that he did know she was there) **and he said, 'You're next' before disappearing over the alley wall and out of sight. I was still standing there, scared out of my wits. That was, until my mother and Phil came in their car and picked me up. A few days later… on the news… they had found Niki's body…" she trailed off deeply sobbing now. I was now furious. No vampire would get to Bella, I swore to myself right then and there.

I was glad, though, that she could now trust us. She had let us in, so we could protect her. I would protect her at any cost.

Sorry people, I know its short, but I thought that this was a good end to this chapter because I couldn't think of anything to actually lead on from here. Im moving on a little bit in the next chap tho!!

**Luv ash**


	10. Awesome Hair? Pfft

Hehe IM BACK

Hehe IM BACK! Lol not that I was gone… :P I was kinda taking a break for a while seeing as I couldn't really find somewhere for this story to pick up from. Plus a friend was over and I didn't want to seem rude lol. We went to the movies to see that new Narnia film! Prince Caspian is a hottie! Lol though the movie was… ok I guess… sorry I bet you people are sick of me talking before all my chapters! AGH im so lame! Actually my friend said I was cute (er!) what ever anyways… so I hope you people are liking it so far and… yeah! XD on with Eddie and Bells!! (ugh I have always hated the nick name 'Eddie'. Its so not Edward!)

**BPOV**

After I spilled my heart out to Edward and apparently Alice, they told me more about their family. I found out that Alice could see the future, Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions and Edward could read minds, though not mine for some reason.

After we got all our secrets out, we had a normal conversation. About likes and dislikes and all the normal things other people would talk about. Edward always kept his arm wrapped around my waist, and every now and then I would lean into him, too tired to keep my head up myself. Whenever I did this, however, Alice would get a mischievous glint in her eye. It scared me a little, it was as if she was planning something, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

After about two hours, the two vampires that I now counted as friends had to leave seeing as Alice said Charlie would arrive home in a few minutes. They said their goodbyes and left, but not before Edward pecked me on the cheek. I was sure I blushed as red as a fire truck. I didn't understand my reaction though. I didn't like Edward! What was wrong with me?

After all the night's usual activities, I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to encase me.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

I didn't want Bella to be alone that night. I didn't want her to be unprotected. Alice took my car back to the house while I stayed at Bella's house, hiding in a tree.

As night fell, I saw Bella go to bed. As soon as she was asleep, I opened the window and went in.

She looked so peaceful. She had no pain, anger or hostility on her features. She reminded me of an angel. To me, she was one of the most beautiful creatures I've seen, perhaps the most beautiful. No vampire I had ever seen could compare.

As she was sleeping, I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. Just watching her brightened my dark existence.

"Edward…" I raced to the side of her bed. Was she up? Did she know I was here?

Suddenly she turned to her side so that she was facing me. She was still asleep.

"Edward… ok fine… admit… your hair is awesome." She mumbled. I had to chuckle at that. She thought my hair was awesome? Ha. I got back up and went to sit in the chair. I had a huge smile on my face, knowing that Bella Swan was dreaming of me. No matter how absurd the dream was, it still included me.

**BPOV**

When I woke up I was feeling very rested. I thought back to the bizarre dream I was having. Edward was in it and he was bragging about his hair. I finally admitted, after a lot of trying to deny it, that he had awesome hair.

It was funny. That was basically all I could say about it.

Smiling to myself, I got up and got dressed for the day, wondering what I would think when I saw him and his hair.

As I arrived in the school car park, I saw that Edward was leaning against his Volvo.

"Hey," I greeted as I approached him. He shrugged off the car and stood up straight next to me.

"Hello," he grabbed my bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"I _am _capable of carrying my own bag, you know," I reminded him.

"I know," he said with a smile and started walking towards the cafeteria.

As we walked, I couldn't help but look at his hair. It was awesome. The little light danced off the casually disarrayed spikes that his hair was. As if to impress me more, he ran his hand through it. I was impressed. No matter how much he ran his hand through it, and how messy it became, it still looked good.

"Admit it. I have awesome hair," he said. I was startled. I looked back at his face and saw that he was staring at me with a wickedly amused expression. I didn't understand his expression, but I was embarrassed at being caught adoring his hair.

"Pfft, yeah, sure," I thought I'd try to play it cool.

"Oh come on, you and I both know that my hair is awesome." Ha. Egotistical much?

"You want to touch it, don't you?" he questioned with a smirk on his face. In truth, I'd love to see what it felt like, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Ah, thanks, but I'll pass," I said sarcastically. Did he really think that he was that great? I mean, sure, he was a vamp so he had to be good looking and all, but did that mean he had to be arrogant about it?

"You know you want to," he teased. Ok this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Fine. Just get off my back," I sighed, exasperated. I was getting sick of this.

I reached up to touch it. WOW! It was like silk. I ran my hand back and forth, messing it up even further.

"Ok… your hair is smooth. Do you wash it and make sure its perfect before you come every day?" I asked. I wanted to tease him about it to hide my awe.

"No, its naturally awesome. Admit it," what the hell?! It was like he knew what I dreamt… oh I see.

"Ok it is awesome. So tell me? Did you have fun eavesdropping on my sleep talking?" I asked casually. He instantly tensed, but like the shameless vampire he is, quickly recovered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently… _too_ innocently.

"Ha, ha. Yeah right. You don't know what I'm talking about my rear end!" he was getting on my nerves. Does he think I'm stupid? "I'm not an idiot."

He sighed. "Ok, so maybe I did watch you last night. I was worried. I- I didn't think that you should be alone after yesterday." He looked down, as if admitting some great weakness.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly capable of sleeping with out harm coming to me. And the last thing I need is an egotistical vampire eavesdropping on my sleep talking, causing his big head to inflate even more," the last part of my speech was sarcastic.

"Ok," he was smirking. "But it was funny watching you fight me in your dreams, then surrender and admit that my hair is awesome."

I stopped walking, and when I did he did. I looked at him for a second; rolled my eyes, and walked into my classroom, seeing as that was the door we were standing in front of.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch!" Edward called from the doorway as I sat down.

I just nodded, not looking up as I set up my books on my desk.

The rest of the lesson past really slow. All the girls were shooting daggers at me. I was ignoring them, of course. Their jealousy was pointless. I did not like Edward Cullen.

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**REVIEW! The more/longer reviews, the quicker I update! (inspirational purposes)**

**Luv Ash!!**


	11. Lauren the Bitch

Hey people

Hey people. Sorry the last chappy was short and only half completed. I just had to go out and I felt really bad that I hadn't updated in ages! So I hope you will forgive me!

**(I keep forgetting!) Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**I APOLOGISE NOW FOR THE SWEARING THAT IS IN THIS!!**

**EPOV**

As I walked towards the cafeteria, I felt excited. And I mean _really_ excited. I was anticipating seeing Bella again. My God, she is an angel. My personal heaven on earth.

I reached our table. Bella wasn't there yet so I watched the doors, eagerly awaiting her entrance.

I heard her before I saw her. She was yelling at some one, seeming to be angry. I quickly got up and went to see what was happening.

As I reached the door I heard a slap. Who hit who and why? I walked through the doors and saw that Bella was holding her cheek, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley standing in front of her.

I ran over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her to face me. I saw that her anger-induced tears were starting to fall so before I lead her to the table, I shot a glare that brought the phrase _'if looks could kill'_ to mind at the two girls and walked away.

BPOV (if you hadn't noticed by now, Lauren is a bigger bitch in this story than in the real book)

As I made my way towards the cafeteria, oddly eager, I ran into dumb and dumber. Oh, wait, I mean Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

"Hey, Bitch. What's up with you and Eddie?" Lauren asked, her horrible nasal voice irritating my ears to no end.

"Aren't we pleasant today?" I asked sarcastically, hoping that she would leave me alone.

"Don't be smart with me you ugly freak! Are you and Eddie together? You better not be, seeing as he is _mine_," she hissed. I was repulsed, seeing as there was spit flying with every second word she said. I took a step back, just in case.

"Ah, no, I don't want to be smart with you, seeing as you don't seem to have that much of a brain to work with if I _do_ try to be smart. As for your worries about _Edward_, no. We are not going out, and the last time I checked, Edward didn't _belong_ to anybody," she was really starting to get on my nerves. I turned to walk away.

"HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! How _dare_ you insult me!" she seemed to just pick that up. Ha. I had already walked two meters away by the time she yelled at me.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LAUREN! I'm sure there are plenty of guys in this school that want to hook up with your slutty arse!" I hissed at her.

I can honestly say that I didn't see this coming. From her face being flushed in anger a meter behind me, to her hand suddenly spinning me around by the shoulder while her hand whipped the air, slapping me across the face.

Ok. Now. I. Was. Pissed.

But just as I was going to give her a piece of my mind, Edward came and took me away, staring daggers at her before leaving with me. I was still holding my face, it stung. BITCH!

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as we made our way over to the rest of his family.

"Yeah, just _peachy_" I responded, letting the venom flow freely into my voice. He seemed to find this amusing.

"So what did you do to Lauren?" he asked, as if it were a casual, everyday question.

"Well, you should be feeling needlessly guilty right now, seeing as my sore face is technically your fault." He seemed shocked and amazingly a little guilty.

"What did I do? I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized. This could be fun.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Edward. Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Lauren? I wouldn't of hung out with you then seeing as she doesn't like the idea that much," I was struggling to contain my laughter at the sight of his face at the mention that he was going out with Lauren.

"What? I'm not going out with that… _evil_ creature from the underworld," his anger was building quickly. You could tell from the hostility he used to describe what kind of demon Lauren was.

"Ok, ok! Relax! I was just saying that she threatened my life because she wants me to stay away from you, seeing as, apparently, you belong to her." Oh yeah, he was definitely mad.

"If that piece of scum so much as harms a hair on your head I swear I will-" I cut him off before he could go into detail. As much as I'd like to see Lauren fall, he was a vampire and his imagination could become reality…

"Wow, slow down there cowboy! I don't want you to kill her! More like… heavily maim her…" I joked, though… think of the possibilities…

"Ok. But if she ever harms you again…" he trailed off, evidently feeling that his threat was clear.

"Ok, now lets eat. I'm hungry."

LPOV (Lauren the BITCH!)

Like what the hell?! Eddie was MINE! Who does this little no body think she is?! I see the way he looks at her! He CANNOT take her seriously! What is wrong with the world?! Edward was the hottest guy in school, so that totally means he should be with the hottest girl in school! And I'd say that I make it to the top. Me and Eddie were meant to be! Grr! I'm going to make that little girl cry and go home!

"JESSICA!" I yelled, just after Edward walked away with Bella into the cafeteria.

"I'm, like, right here Lauren! No need to shout!" God she was such an imbecile!

"Like, whatever! Help me squish the new girl! I want to know all the dirt on her!" I could trust Jessica with this task, seeing as her and her mother were like THE gossip queens of Forks.

"Sure, I'll start when I get home," she also thought she had a chance with Edward. Ha. Yeah right!

"Edward _is _mine. We _will_ be together," I hissed under my breath as me and Jessica walked into the cafeteria ourselves and joined our group.


	12. Saturday? What's This About?

Hey

Hey! I thought last chapter was a little wacky! I didn't really plan to have Lauren in it but hey! Whatever right? Anyways now it shall get cool! And I really do apologise for the swearing! :s

**BPOV**

It was now Friday. I'd been here a month, every day getting closer and closer to Edward. It was weird, seeing as I hadn't intended to have feelings for him. Just all of a sudden whenever he entered the room my heart beat would pick up, and when he touched me my heart would stop, pick up the pace and then I'd catch my breath. I, Isabella Swan, was falling for Edward Cullen.

I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing but one thing was certain; he didn't feel the same.

I mean how could he? He was an immortal with the looks of a Greek God! He could have any girl he wanted in the _world_! Why would he settle for little old me?

As I walked into the cafeteria for lunch, I couldn't help but notice Lauren glaring at me. She hasn't left me alone since that day when she told me to stay away from Edward. She is all talk and no action. I just laugh at her 'threats' and walk away.

I walked over to the Cullen's table. I have been sitting with them every day for the last month. Alice is my best friend, Emmett is like the brother I never had, Jasper is a great friend, but Rosalie still doesn't like me, and I don't know why.

Edward. He has been really great. Ever since my realization of love, I have become more nervous around him. Every time I look into his golden eyes, I feel myself floating away, never wanting to return. Then, when I realize I am staring at him, I quickly look away and blush like crazy. I think he notices though, seeing as when I do, he gets this smug little smile. Some days I want to laugh at him, seeing as its not that hard to get a girl to stare at him.

But other days I just want to slap it right off his handsome face.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I sat in my usual place beside Edward and Alice.

"Hey Bells," they greeted me, basically in unison.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. Not the usual thing he would do.

"Yes?" I whispered back, not sure what was going on. I looked at the other members at the table; they were all in their own conversations.

"I want to show you something. Are you available on Saturday?" he looked into my eyes. Damn him. Dazzling me is definitely cheating in my books.

"Yes, I am. Where are we going?" I asked. My breathing was becoming a little uneven, looking into those deep pools of gold.

"It's a surprise," he breathed on my face. Holy crow! How did he _do_ that?

I was momentarily stunned. When I did regain my composure, I glared at him, causing him to laugh, and then I stuck out my tongue and crossed my arms angrily.

"I hate it when you do that. It can't be good for my brain," I said, looking straight ahead so that I didn't get lost in his eyes again.

He chuckled. "You don't hate it," he seemed positive.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it," I looked over to him. He was staring at me with some unknown emotion in his eyes.

Just then the bell rang, so I didn't get to find out what the emotion was.

"Come on, we'll be late for Bio," he grabbed my hand and towed me towards our classroom. Where his skin contacted mine, there was a shock of electricity. That was another thing that made me nervous around Edward. Whenever we accidentally bumped into each other or if he stopped me from falling or just whenever we touched, there would be this spark between us. I wasn't sure if he felt it too, but that didn't stop me from blushing like a fire truck every time.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day… unless you count the fact that I hit some one in the eye with a tennis ball in gym… but other then that nothing special.

I was anticipating tomorrow. I wonder what Edward was up to. Did it include the family or just us?

I didn't get to sleep until later that night, seeing as how I was so excited. But I did feel rested when I woke.

Saturday. My big day with Edward.

Sorry to leave you with a cliffie type thing but im sure you people will find it in your hearts to forgive me.

**If you want me to update sooner than planned review and tell me!**

**Luv ash**


	13. Saturday with Edward

Hey peeps

Hey peeps! I hadn't really thought about writing another chapter today but seeing as my life is at stake (hehehe from an angry mob) I shall quickly continue before I exist no more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight! I swear! Oh God the mob is getting restless… :s

**BPOV**

I ran downstairs after getting dressed to have a quick breakfast. I wasn't sure where we were going, so I just threw on a pair of jeans and a three quarter sleeved white top. I had my black jacket too just in case it got cold, even though the weather forecast said it would be sunny, you never knew…

Just as I finished cleaning my teeth and brushing my hair, I heard a knock at the door. I hurried down stairs, tripping only once surprisingly, seeing as I was flying down.

I threw open the door, anxious to see the Greek God that had been starring in my dreams for the past few weeks.

There he stood, looking more beautiful then ever. He was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt, also wearing that crooked smile that was my favourite.

"Hey," I breathed, relieved more than anything that he showed up.

"Hi. You ready?" there was an excited glint in his eyes. I didn't want to disappoint.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I was a little nervous, seeing as I didn't know where we were going. I was also peeved, seeing as he knew that I didn't like surprises.

"Lets go," he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the front door. He turned and locked the door for me and then pulled me over to his car.

"How did you know where my key was?" I asked, curious as to how he knew about it being hidden under the eaves.

"I'll tell you later."

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. I decided to break it.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there and waited until we arrived at a trail head.

"Um, Edward? What are we doing?" I asked a little shakily. Thank god I was wearing sneakers.

"We're going for a hike. Don't worry, its only five miles," he smiled reassuringly at me. Then I realized what he said.

"Five miles?" I squeaked. Anyone who knew me knew… I did not hike well.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Great. He was smirking at me.

I grumbled incoherently as I made my way over to where he was standing. I was annoyed that he was making me do this.

As I passed him, heading for the trail, he grabbed my arm, swinging me around to face him. We were only a few inches apart. I could hear my heart beating erratically, and I'm sure he could too.

"Bella," he breathed. "Do you really think I would let anything happen to you?" he was whispering in my ear. I shivered, but not from his cold touch.

"And besides, you're going the wrong way." He was smirking again. He lead me over to a part of the forest that had no trail. Ok, I was officially scared.

As we walked, which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, he would ask me some questions that he didn't know. We were still chatting away when we came across it.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a clearing, with wild flowers every where, trees around it, and you could hear a stream flowing somewhere further on. The sun was shining through the trees, making every where else look dark. It was truly beautiful.

EPOV

She walked out into the meadow. Suddenly the beauty I once saw in it vanished. It seemed dull compared to her. Bella's face was full of awe and wonder. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my existence.

BPOV

I turned around, wanting to share this with Edward, but I realized that he had not followed me out of the tree line. I looked at him curiously, wondering what was wrong. I beckoned him forward, wanting him to come and join me.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath and stepped forwards.

Edward in the sun was amazing! His beauty seemed to dull the whole meadow down. I sat cross legged, watching him as he lay on the grass. His eyes were closed, making it easier to see the purple around his eyes.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I reached out a hand and stroked his arm. It was cold, hard and smooth. I reached out my other hand, picking up his hand, and began to search it, trying to find the little diamonds in his skin.

I looked up at him to see that his gaze was focused intently upon me. He seemed elated, relaxed and relieved at how well I was taking this.

"I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could see that he was really curious.

"No. If anything, you amaze me more than usual." Dammit. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing to say. I couldn't help it. Looking into his eyes always made me feel compelled to tell the truth.

I didn't have time to prepare myself for what was coming. All of a sudden his face was about an inch and a half away from mine. His eyes help nothing but longing and… love? Could it be that he felt the same way?

"I amaze you?" he asked, his breath fanning across my face.

"That and more," damn my truthfulness.

"How much more?" he whispered seductively.

"Well, you amaze me, dazzle me and-" I suddenly didn't want to tell him that he made me weak in the knees and all the other stuff that goes along with falling for some one. "And that seems to be it," I finished lamely.

"Huh, well you see, you do a lot more to me." He leaned in to whisper. He started to run his nose down the side of my neck, making me shiver again.

"Like what, Mr Cullen?" I was trying not to hyperventilate.

He chuckled softly against my throat, tickling me with his breath. "Let's just say, you make me feel like my heart is beating again."

I pulled back to look at his face. I didn't know what to make of his last remark.

He looked at me with passion, desire and love. His eyes staggered me that I didn't expect what was coming.

He took my face roughly in his hands and kissed me.

He kissed me for what seemed like forever. It was the best sensation I had ever felt. His lips moulded to mine perfectly. I didn't want it to end.

But, the inevitable is inevitable. I pulled back to breath, but even then his lips didn't leave my skin. They trailed down my neck, along my collarbone and back up to my lips. He seemed as eager as I was.

After a while we pulled back to look into each other's eyes. I was gasping for breath, but so was he.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you."

AH!! I hope you people liked it!! And hopefully the mob has backed of… :s

**Review if its good!**

**Luv ash**


	14. So This Is Love

Helloo people

Helloo people! SOOOO SORRY!! This week was my first week back at school so I just wanted to get settled in first before I started writing again!! I hope you're all not too mad!! STOP THREATENING ME WITH ANGRY MOBS GOD DANG IT!! Hehehe Kimberly… (glaring at screen)

**ON WITH THE LOVE!!**

**EPOV **

Uh oh. What had I done? I tell her I love her and what does she do? Stare at me like I'm the biggest idiot on the planet. _Nice one Edward,_ I thought glumly to myself. She obviously doesn't feel the same way.

I was about to tell her that it was ok if she doesn't feel the same but then… she made me the happiest man on earth.

BPOV

I didn't know what to say. He loves me? _ME_?! Plain old Bella. Wow, I must have done something to get in God's good books.

As I looked into his eyes I saw that they dimmed from being excited and nervous, to being sad and disappointed. Before he could say what he was going to say, I leaned in and kissed him.

I probably should have thought about this a little more. Vampire plus being in close proximity to human equals… not a pleasant outcome.

But, after the initial shock, he was kissing me back.

It was the single, most passionate kiss that ever was. It started slow and passionately soft, but then he deepened it and became more urgent against my lips.

He was leaning on top of me, making sure not to let any of his weight squish me. It seemed surprisingly easy for him, which shocked me.

Then, all too soon, he backed away to look at me.

"You have made me the single, most happiest man in the world," he whispered, his breath caressing my face.

"I'm glad," I whispered back. He leaned in again and kissed me, deeply and passionately.

I don't know how long we lay there. After our kiss, we just lay on our sides, gazing into each other's eyes. The sun was fading, his skin was not sparkling as brightly, and then I recalled Charlie's existence. I sighed.

"You have to go," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah… hey. I thought you couldn't _read_ my mind?" I scolded playfully. He just smirked.

"Oh, it's coming to me," he joked.

I sighed again and got up. I turned back to him, shocked when I saw that he was a mere inch away from my face.

"Can I show you something?" he asked, he seemed really excited. How could I disappoint such a face?

"As long as it doesn't involve me being maimed or harmed in any way… I don't see why not."

In the blink of an eye he had thrown me on his back.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, in a serious tone, as if it was a life and death situation.

"uh…" he took off before I could finish my answer.

It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. The wind was whipping my hair straight back. The scenery was whizzing by like there was no tomorrow. Of course, I was petrified.

In two minutes we had reached the car. I was too shocked to even be grateful that we stopped. I was staring straight ahead, my eyes wide with shock and fright, while my limbs were still locked in a choker hold.

"Bella? You can get down now," Edward joked, but there was some kind of fear or worry in his voice that I didn't understand.

"Um," I squeaked back. "I think I need help?"

He chuckled and lifted me off his back, and onto the hood of the vehicle. He was standing in between my legs.

"So, I take it you didn't like that?" he questioned jokingly.

"Um… would you still love me if I said I didn't?" I replied, jokingly as well.

"Absolutely not!" he cried in mock horror. "Any girl who can't handle my running is not a girl for me!"

I decided to play along with this. "Oh. Well I guess I'll be off then." I said sadly. I pushed him back and slid off the hood. He might of let me pass if I hadn't wobbled dangerously. Although, maybe not…

"Where exactly do you think you're going in your condition?" he whispered seductively in my ear. His arms were wrapped around my waist from behind, my back pressed against his chest. My heartbeat picked up.

"Uh… home?" I was trying, and failing, to play it cool. It didn't help that my breathing hitched at our proximity.

"Hmm… how do you suppose you do that?" I could hear the smile in his voice. He was teasing me!

"Well, seeing as I am no longer yours, I thought I'd walk," I said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What would happen if I didn't let you go?" he was, probably unintentionally, sounding seductive, whispering in my ear.

"Why, it would be very hard to walk home then, wouldn't it?" I shivered as I felt his soft laugh in the crook of my neck, his breath caressing my neck.

He suddenly spun me round to face him, our faces inches apart.

"I changed my mind," he said, the intensity of his eyes dazzling me.

"Uh huh…" I didn't really take in his words, seeing as my brain was feeling like mush.

"I decided I don't care whether you like my running or not," and before I could reply, his lips were on mine.


	15. Family & Baseball

Seeing as you guys have been incredibly patient

I really am sorry about the slow updates. Blame the chalkies and their ability to hand out homework!! Grr… anywho (oh for those people who are not Australian, chalkie is just aussie slang for a teacher :p) I will try to get a chapter or two a week ok? Just PLEASE be patient! I luv ya's all!!

I just want to warn you all (because I think its annoying how you're reading a story and you have to scroll back up to see the picture) to open my profile in another page before you start reading seeing as I have pics on it for this chappy!! XD just a heads up!!

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!!**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THIS NOT ME!! I ADDED… XD**

**EPOV**

Sigh. I was in ecstasy. I had Bella, _my_ Bella. I smiled to myself as I thought of her as mine.

We were driving back to her house. I was driving and she playing with my fingers. My hand was flipped, facing up, on Bella's leg. I would occasionally glance at her and again feel incredible happiness and joy as I thought how she was mine. Could life get any better?

We arrived at the house, the sun was down now and Charlie wasn't home. I got out and ran to open Bella's door.

"Why thank you kind Sir," she joked, in the perfect early century accent.

"My pleasure, m' Lady," I replied back, giving her a crooked smile. She seemed to like this smile, seeing as every time she saw it, her heartbeat would pick up.

We neared the front door, and seeing as I was in front of her, I reached under to eaves to retrieve the house key.

Once I opened the door I turned to look at Bella. She had a confused look on her face. She was so cute.

"How did you know where the key was kept?" she asked, a look of concentration on her features, as if she were trying to figure out a tough puzzle.

I shrugged, allowing her to walk inside before I answered.

"I was curious about you," I answered simply_. (I know this is from the book but bare with me!!)_

"You _spied_ on me?" she asked incredulously.

"I wanted to know more about you."

She seemed to be contemplating whether to be mad or not. I decided to intervene.

I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning in so that my lips were against her ear.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered seductively, hoping that she would forget about the subject, or at least drop it if she was mad.

"No just… surprised, I guess. And a little baffled." She was thinking now, I could read it on her face.

And then her stomach growled.

She blushed and made her way into the kitchen.

By the time she entered, I was already leaning against the counter.

She scowled, though amusement was seen deep in her eyes, and made her way to the fridge.

She was about to sit down when she suddenly turned to me, with an apologetic, yet slightly confused look.

"Do you want anything?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Just eat, Bella."

She laughed too and began eating. It was fascinating the way humans ate. I didn't really understand how they thought it tasted good. It was more convenient, but not nearly as fun as hunting.

After a few minutes watching her eat, I started to think. What could we do today? I knew what I wanted to do, but what would Bella say? Would she feel comfortable around more unknown vampires? I didn't want to push her, but it would be great if she could meet my parents…

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I heard an angel's voice interrupt my thoughts. I hadn't even realised that she had finished eating and was washing her bowl in the sink.

"Just what we could do today," I said mildly, but also cautiously.

"Oh yeah? And what do you have in mind?" she was looking extremely cute, with her head tilted to the side and a curious expression lighting up her features.

"How would you like to meet my parents?" I asked, slowly and cautiously so she could take it in. I didn't want her to feel pressured but I was hoping that she would say…

"Ok, I'll go get changed." Smiling a small, soft smile, she went up the stairs to get ready.

I was ecstatic that she had said yes, but worried that she wasn't comfortable. I worry a lot about Bella, I will probably end up getting grey hair from it, even if it's not possible for the average vampire.

After about ten minutes she came back down, looking as stunning as ever. She was wearing a brown skirt with a flower design that ran diagonally down and around it. It came just below her knees. She was wearing a white shirt that tied up under the bust with a turquoise design above it. Her hair was dead straight and left down. (PICS ON PROFILE) She was beautiful. I wanted to hold her so badly.

Luckily, luck was on my side, or perhaps it was just Bella's clumsiness. She tripped on the last step, giving me the opportunity to catch her and hold her close. She smelt amazing, as always, like freesia… and vanilla… and more that I couldn't put my finger on…

I wanted to kiss her. Her warm pink lips looked so inviting.

I slowly leaned in, my eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips and back. She was helpless in my steel grasp, she couldn't get away, not that I'd let her get away from me. Ever.

My lips connected with hers. I was electrified with her warmth and also with the love that I felt for her. I loved her more then I loved life, more then my family, more then my own needs.

What I wanted and needed was Bella.

As I pulled back, for her to breath, I opened my eyes to look into hers. Love? Is that what is in her eyes? Wow. What did I do to get in God's good books? What could possibly get this angel to love me? I'm sure there was love and passion in my eyes. It was probably even written on my forehead. That's how strong it was.

"We better get going," I said, before I got too carried away. I loved this girl more than anything, but I was a danger to her. I didn't want her life to end because of me.

"Yeah, I'll just grab my jacket." After that we were off.

BPOV

(SORRY PEOPLE BUT I AM REALLY LAZY!! I DON'T WANT TO WRITE OUT LIKE 20 PAGES OF THE BOOK!! THE PARENT MEETING IS THE SAME AS IN THE BOOK!! PAGES 281 – 303 BUT BELLA DOES NOT NOTICE THE SECRET MESSAGE PASSED FROM CARLISLE TO EDWARD ON PAGES 286 & 287!! SORRY AGAIN!!)

When we got back to my house, Charlie was already home. He and Edward got along, after the first initial shaping up that Charlie put him under. I was eager to get out of the house, so I all but dragged Edward out.

(MORE REFFERING! PAGES 314 – 324 WHERE THE PARAGRAPH ENDS WITH "The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted")

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. Edward and her exchanged a glance, then before I could blink, Edward was beside me.

Everyone ran in from the field, their gazes locked with Alice.

"Alice, what did you see," Carlisle asked, in a calm, professional tone.

"They're coming. I could see I had the perspective wrong… they were travelling much faster than I thought," she seemed stressed and far away. What was coming? I started to panic.

"How far away?" Carlisle inquired. Oh God, could it be? No. Please no, _no…_

"About five minutes," Edward answered this time. He seemed tense and frustrated. I was really panicking now. Please not more… I can deal with these vampires but not real, horrifying-

"How many are there?" Emmett asked, for the first time since I'd met him, he wasn't smiling.

"Three," Alice answered, lost in her own thoughts.

"Three!" Emmett scoffed. "Let them come," he was flexing his massive arms, showing off his impressive muscles.

"Let's just continue playing, perhaps they are just passing through," Carlisle said. Everyone started to fall back onto the field.

"You take the field, Esme. I'm gonna call the shots for a while," Edward was scanning the forest around us.

"Edward?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Please say no vampires are coming this way. Please." I grabbed hold of the locket around my neck.

"I'm so stupid. Im sorry Bella, I didn't know this was going to happen. It was stupid of my to expose you like this," he seemed to be directing his anger towards himself. All of a sudden his head snapped up. He was looking into the forest.

The others turned around then, and all I could do was close my eyes, pray to God and grip the locket as tight as possible.

REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL COME SOONER! Im really sorry about the referring you to a page thing… how would you feel if you had to write out 30 odd pages from a book people most likely have read or have!? Gosh can you blame me? Lol

Luv ash


	16. James

Heya people

Heya people. Sorry about that last chapter. It was craptastic! I just had to get that info in there so that you understand what was about to happen and all!! So WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU: CHAPTER 16!!

**BPOV**

_Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! CRAP!! _

Three vampires emerged from the line of trees. They neared the Cullen's warily, but after a while they straightened up and the one with black hair started talking to Carlisle.

I wasn't really worried about him. It was more the male that was next to him.

Those burgundy eyes. That brown hair. That perceptive gaze. James.

My breathing had picked up double time, my heart beating as if it knew that there was only a limited time that had left to beat its final beats.

I was sweating, the locket in my hands getting wet and slippery. I was frozen in fear.

Edward was trying to calm me down. He was standing in front of me, trying to hide me from the new comers. But I could still see them.

They could still see me.

Wind swept through the pitch at this very inopportune moment, tossing my scent in the evil beings direction.

Then he looked straight into my eyes, and into my soul.

He seemed to slice my heart, lungs, everything, with that single glance.

First his head snapped up at my scent, then his eyes took in who I was, recognition dawning on his features.

James knew who I was.

James saw that I would be a challenge for his deranged game of cat and mouse.

James wanted to keep the promise that I'd been running from. He wanted me to be the next to cross off on his death list.

I was done for.

I forgot about Edward, so when James went to walk casually towards me, Edward growled a low, feral snarl that sent goose bumps down my spine.

"Keep back," he growled, sounding fiercer than a lion.

"Don't worry, me and Isabella just have some matters to discuss in private, won't be long," he smirked the devil's smirk that made me whimper in fear. Before anyone could do anything, James had run, caught me up in a iron grip and had bolted.

"EDWARD! DON'T LET HIM TORTURE ME TOO!" I screamed, fearing more than ever for myself. It was no time to feel selfish for making Edward save me. I'd seen what James had done to Niki before. I did not want the same fate.

I saw Edward freeze for a split second in shock and fear as he realized that James had me. Then, growling like a deranged lunatic, he chased after us, not gaining, but not falling behind either.

_Oh Niki, please help me…_

**Sorry its short! but i thought you people deserved some little bit for putting up with that last chapter lol **

**REVIEW! XD**

**luv ash**


	17. Where's Bella?

Helloo my chumps

**Helloo my chumps! Sorry it wasn't done sooner! Sunday I went to see Batman with my daddy! IT WAS FRIKKEN AWESOME!! That Lamborghini is SMOKIN HOT!! XD!! And then today I had to do my work experience! IT WAS FRIKKEN AWESOME TOO!! OMJ EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!!**

**On with the story… XD**

EPOV

_THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING!! HOW COULD I BE SO IDIOTIC?! _I was so angry at myself for exposing Bella so openly. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?!

I was now in the living room of our house. Carlisle was talking with Esme, Alice was talking with Jasper about the latest vision she had, which I had seen and had given us no information what so ever. Rosalie was looking at her reflection in the window and Emmett was pacing, looking ready to kill something.

As for me, well, lets just say we don't have a couch anymore. Well one that's not in millions of pieces anyway.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" Emmett thundered after another thirty seconds of pacing. "WE SHOULD BE OUT THERE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING! FOLLOWING HIS SCENT OR SOMETHING!"

"We're waiting until Alice has a vision that will help us. There is no point getting lost on a wild goose chase," Carlisle replied calmly yet firmly.

I was sitting on the bottom steps of the stair case, my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. I was thinking and listening to Alice's thoughts and visions. As soon as she got something I could use, I was planning to bolt without looking back.

"Can't we follow his scent or something?! I mean COME ON!!" Emmett started pacing again.

I couldn't take this anymore. My Bella, _MY _Bella, was somewhere out there, with a sadistic vampire that wants to kill her. I shuddered at the thought of her being tortured and beaten like her sister.

Bella was curled up in a corner, somewhere that was dark and had a wall of mirrors. James was progressing on her, casually walking up to her.

"_Shall I describe how Niki begged me to stop, how she screamed for mercy? I finally gave it to her, as you saw. Killing her, ending her pain, was the least I could do," James smirked. Bella was shaking, so hard that it would have been a 9 on the Richter scale._

"_Please, stop," Bella begged. She didn't want to hear about Niki. She would rather die then know what she could have prevented, if only she had gotten there fast enough._

"_Oh, now why would I do that? Ah, I suppose you're right. I've talked for long enough, and that doesn't seem to really get the right picture in your head. How about I show you instead?" James smiled evilly, then it turned into a snarl, him growling._

_Bella started to scream as James pounced…_

"I'M GOING TO GET HER!" I screamed. I couldn't take what Alice was seeing anymore. I had to get her back! God be dammed, no pun intended, if he tries to stop me!

And with that I started to run.

**I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT! It's all I can manage on week days from now on so BE PATIENT!! I am working and all now so LEAVE ME ALONE!! XD**

**Luv Ash**


	18. My Heroine?

Meh I don't really have anything to say at the start of this chapter so… have fun reading

**OH MY SETH!! (for those people who don't know me, I have a different God every week. Seth is this week!) HOW FRIKKEN AWESOME WAS BREAKING DAWN?! LIKE OMFS!! AH!! XD**

**Have fun reading!**

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT! I have a poll on my profile that I would appreciate being answered by you people! XD**

_**NOW**_** have fun reading! Heh heh heh…**

**BPOV**

I had no idea where I was. It was a dark room that seemed to have a mirror wall. It reminded me of my old dance studio back in Phoenix, though I couldn't tell if it was or not, seeing as there was no light.

I was curled up in a corner, shaking like a jackhammer, too afraid to even take a deep breath in case it would attract attention.

I had no idea where James was. We had arrived at some type of pub or bar. James had set me down on a stool and told me not to go anywhere because I would regret it. I agreed, but as soon as he was out of sight, I ran for the door.

I ran for a block or two, shocked and relieved that he hadn't caught up to me yet.

I ran into a building that looked familiar yet too dark to match it to a memory. It was about ten at night. We had been running for around about five hours before he stopped here.

I had a strong feeling that we were actually in Phoenix. With the heat, even though it was late at night, and the strangely familiar streets.

Right now I am in a corner, waiting for James' approach.

As if it was a day created from hell, I heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Isabella… Come out, come out where ever you are…" His tone was soft, which made his words even more menacing.

"You know I will find you sooner or later, Bella. Is it really worth this suspense? I can hear your erratic heartbeat." His footsteps were getting louder. Oh God, this was the end. I was going to join Niki soon.

I was so intently thinking about Niki that I didn't realize when the door quietly opened and the fearsome creature entered.

I realized when he was five feet away from me, though.

EPOV

I didn't normally do this, I was so sure that we were all damned, but I had no other option at the moment.

I interlocked my hands together, and I prayed.

I wanted Bella to be safe. I wanted to find her, bring her back home, and comfort her, telling her that everything was going to be all right, and that I would never let this happen again. I wanted to promise her that I would never leave her, that I would always be here to protect her, to love her…

I was interrupted by Alice's thoughts coming to mind.

She was having a vision.

_James entered a bar, leaving Bella on a stool. He put his hands on her shoulders, as if to stick her there._

"_Now, stay here. If you don't, you wont be helping your case." He said each word slowly, making sure that they sunk in._

"_Okay," Bella mumbled brokenly. She was petrified. _

"_That's a good girl," James approved, and slowly walked over towards the back of the bar._

_As soon as James was out of sight, Bella ran._

_NO,_ I wanted to scream. _Stay there, Bella! He will only get aggravated!_ But of course my words wouldn't do anything.

Alice came bursting through my door.

"They're in Phoenix. It's the only place with a Mickey's Hangover Lounge like that!" with that Alice left, just as quick as she came.

"I'm coming Bella. Hold on…"

BPOV

"Bella, come he-" He was cut off when he was thrown headfirst into the mirror wall beside me.

I covered my ears and screamed, ducking my head into my knees as I felt mirror shards cascade around me.

The room was suddenly still for what seemed like an eternity. I wanted to look up but was afraid of what I might see.

All of a sudden the room was filled with a fear-striking growl.

"How are you still here?" James hissed to the new member of our little gathering.

"You did a crap job of cleaning up after yourself," the new voice replied. It was a female, obviously a vampire, seeing as no one's voice can be that smooth, but it was strangely familiar…

I was tempted to peek at this new arrival. Why did she sound so familiar? And who was it that she sounded like.

"Well, you were lucky then, but you wont be so lucky this time, N-" there was impact against the wall again. I dared to take a little look, to see what was happening.

I couldn't see the face of the female, seeing as her face was thrown into the shadows, but she was holding James against the wall, growling in his face.

"If I want you to speak, I shall address you, _vermin_," she hissed in his face, then sent him flying into the other side of the room.

"And why would I listen to y-" James was cut off again by the female standing on his neck. She towered above him as he lay on the floor.

"If you value your life, you will not speak," she spoke in a dangerously soft and menacing tone. She wasn't even talking to me and I was cringing into the wall.

I grabbed hold of my locket, wishing that this fema-

And that's when it hit me.

This wasn't just any female vampire.

This was Niki.

**OMS OMS OOMMSS!! AM I GOOD OR WHAT?! Lol jks jks jks but TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Sorry it took so long to reply too… I have been very busy with Breaking Dawn and stupid school work… grr lol **

**Luv ash**


	19. Niki's Return

Im not gonna blabber

**Im not gonna blabber! Though I have started two new stories! You will like them (at least I hope) ! HOOK IN!! hehehe**

**BPOV**

Niki? NIKI!! Oh my God! She was alive! I wanted to go and hug her and have a great family reunion, but then I remembered the problem of James.

He was still under Niki's foot, being held down by the neck. But it looked like he wasn't planning to stay there.

In one swift move, James grabbed Niki's legs with his hands and flung her across the room.

"Niki!" I yelled. I couldn't help myself, even if it did draw attention to me from James. That was my sister! Who I thought dead!

As I suspected, James turned to face me. A smirk suddenly lit up his face.

"Well, Niki. It looks like you two have some catching up to do, so I'm going to get out of your hair," oh my God! He was scared! I could see the fear in his eyes as he looked at Niki.

He took off out the door, but then a second later reappeared, flying backwards into the wall opposite.

The Cullen's had arrived.

Emmett and Jasper went straight to James to finish him off. Niki ran in front of me, in means to protect me from more threats.

"Niki, its ok," I whispered. I suddenly realized how exhausted I was. I was hardly beaten, just shaken up. He didn't hit me or anything, I only had a few cuts from where the mirror had cascaded down.

Niki whipped around to face me, analysed me for a second, then bent down to give me a hug. I was about to hug her back when she was ripped from me.

"NO! NIKI!" I screamed. I looked up to see where she had gone, but she was right in front of me. Emmett had picked her up around the waist and had given her a big gear hug… ok then…

"Niki! So you're my little sis's twin sis, huh?" Emmett chuckled. I stood up, a little off balance, and walked over to Niki. Emmett set her down and we tackled each other in a hug once more.

"I thought you were dead," I sobbed in her ear.

"You think I would leave you?" Niki whispered reassuringly in my ear. I held her closer.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. We looked up to see Edward was there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have been losing sleep over Bella's kidnapping and-" he didn't get to finish because I pressed my lips to his firmly. I gave him all I got, wanting him to know how much I missed him.

He pulled me firm against him, kissing me back with just as much passion.

I heard the introductions going on behind us; Niki's meeting the gang, but we really didn't care.

EPOV

I was in debt to Niki. Even though Bella is her sister, I will always owe her.

We flew back to Forks, Niki included. Carlisle had invited her to join us, and since she was a animal-hunter like us, she said that she would be honoured.

At present, we all converged in our lounge room, Emmett and Rosalie on the love seat, Carlisle and Esme on the couch, Jasper with Alice on his lap in the recliner and Niki sitting with Bella and I on the other couch. Bella sat in between us, holding both our hands. I felt slightly jealous, though it was ludicrous, that Bella was holding someone else's hand. The effect this girl has on me…

"So how did you survive, Niki? I saw it, I… I saw…" tears started flowing down Bella's cheeks silently. I was about to wipe them away when Niki pulled Bella into a hug. Again with the irrational jealousy!

"Shh… its ok Izzy, when he threw me in the garbage disposal, I guess he only saw one side of the bin open. I was thrown and I bounced off the lid and onto the floor. Another vampire found me and took me away to heal and let the venom spread. That vampire left me as soon as I was ok, though, seeing as he preferred his own company. But that doesn't matter now, ok? I'm here, that's all you need to worry about." Then I started to compare Bella and Niki.

They were definitely twins. They both had the same hair and eyes, though Bella's hair was more wavy, while Niki's was dead straight. They had the same lips, and were the same height, but other then that they were different. They might have been more similar when Niki was human, but you could still see they were sisters.

I looked at the girl I loved. She was settling down now, her tears slowing. She looked over to me and smiled. She was ecstatic to have her sister back but also devastated by what had happened to her those months ago.

I pulled Bella into a hug. Niki was stroking Bella's hair, calming her down.

"I have to say, this is the best worst day I've ever had," Bella said as she was drifting into sleep in my arms. We all chuckled at her statement. Being kidnapped, but finding your sister alive… I saw what she meant.

I watched as my angel drifted off to sleep.

**Not very long… I know im sorry but ima have to think up something… THE END IS COMING NEAR! Maybe I should just end it here… review and tell me if I should add another chapter or 2 … maybe I'll have a month later or something? **

**Luv ash**


	20. 6 Months Later

OMG PEOPLE OMG PEOPLE! I THINK THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! I WILL SAY AT THE END WHETHER IT IS OR NOT! It just really depends on how it sounds at the end… you know? Anyhoo…

_**6 months later**_

**BPOV**

"NIKI!! HELP!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, hoping desperately Niki would hear my pleas.

"Bella, chillax! I'm right here! Sorry, but I'm in on it too," Niki didn't sound apologetic at all!

"Niki… I thought you were my sister! _Sister God Dammit!_" I yelled. Why would she do this to me? After all our bonding during the last three months, she has to pick the bad side?

"Why? Just tell me why!" I begged, backing into a corner in my room.

"Oh stop being such a baby. You knew this was coming!" Niki strolled over to me and threw me over her shoulder. Charlie was at the station.

Today was Friday. It was the last day of being a junior at high school. This also meant that it was prom night.

"Niki, I thought that we were just going to watch movies! You know? Like the good old times back in Phoenix where we watched movies instead of going to the dances?" I was pleading my brains out. I couldn't dance! Was she trying to torture me?

"Well that was back in Phoenix when I was humanly imperfect and didn't have dates. Now I have a date, and so do you, and I look good… not that I can say the same to you," she said in mock disappointment. She shook her head slowly. "And we're suppose to be related! How embarrassing for me!" she perked up almost immediately. "Oh well. That's why I'm here! Now come on! Alice is getting impatient." Before I could beg some more Niki was out the door running to the Cullen's.

During the time that has passed, Niki and I have caught up, Edward and I have gotten closer and Alice has been bugging me non-stop about shopping and prom dresses.

Niki was now staying with the Cullen's, attending High School under the name Nicole Hale. She is pretending to be Rosalie and Jasper's cousin who is staying with them because her parents are going through a divorce case and Niki doesn't want anything to do with it.

I admit, at first I was worried that Edward would run off with Niki, seeing as Niki was a pretty vampire and all, but Niki and him are… well they don't really get along well. Niki met someone any way. His name is Dennis, and he is trying out the vegetarian lifestyle so he can stick with Niki. Its sweet, in a weird, affectionate, vampire way, I guess…

Edward and I are still as strong as ever. I still don't see what he likes about me. He could have any one in the world! I'm so average compared to all the vampire girls that he could catch and yet here he is, still with me. I often find myself staring at him with a look of awe and confusion. Edward, being Edward, knows exactly what is running through my head by looking at the emotions on my face.

"I love you and only you. Never doubt my love," he will always whisper in my ear every time he catches my stares. I blush and look down.

I was brought out of my reverie by a shrill squeal.

"Niki! You're right on time! Bring her up to my bathroom!" Alice squealed and ran in front. I tried to wiggle my way off of Niki's shoulder but I didn't make much difference. Damn vampires…

I was plonked in a chair and attacked for a good hour. Pulling and plucking and brushing and painting. Grr… wait till I find a way to get my revenge. Maybe Emmett will help…

"Done," Alice sang. "Wait here! DON'T LOOK IN THE MIRROR OR SO HELP ME! I'm going to get your dress!" Alice zipped out of the room, and came back before the door closed. I wasn't game enough to look in the mirror, even without Alice's warning, though that did add to my not wanting to look. Crazy pixie…

"Here, now put it on. I'm going to get Niki, Rose and myself ready. I wonder if Niki is as bad as you in her fashion sense…" Alice zipped out of the room again, still wondering to herself.

I sighed and looked down at the dress. It was gorgeous, of course. Too bad it wasn't going to look that good on me.

It was a dark red, a kind of light burgundy, with a little white ribbon around the bust. It was strapless, flowing to my knees, just a bit below. I took a deep breath and slipped it on.

It fit perfectly, of course. I was about to look in the mirror when Alice came barging in.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK! OMG OMG OMG YOU LOOK GREAT!! I HAVETOGOTELLTHEOTHERS!!" and she left the room. How could that pixie talk so fast?!

The other girls bounded in then, looking magnificent of course. It kind of put a downer on my self-esteem.

Niki was wearing a purple full-length dress that was made of silk. It hugged her curves perfectly and then flowed down to the ground. Her hair was in a messy yet formal bun, her fringe pinned back and puffed up.

Rosalie was wearing an orange number that was backless. You could see her perfect figure as the dress hugged her curves also. It had a gold lining under the bust and had spaghetti straps. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and looked like she was standing facing into the wind, how it flew back from her face. She was beautiful, as always.

And Alice, I hadn't noticed before, was dressed as well. She was wearing a green dress that was low cut in the front and was split up the side, ending mid-thigh. Her hair, which she had grown out a little bit, was styled messily, looking very sexy. She was gorgeous. All of them were gorgeous immortals. Damn, self-esteem sinking lower and lower. _**(ALL PICS ON PROFILE!!)**_

"Bella you look fabulous!" Niki said, mock surprise in her tone. "Did I seem disappointed that we were sisters? Because I was kidding," she joked. I sent her a look.

"Bella you can look in the mirror now!" squeaked Alice. Oh, I see. They wanted to see my reaction. I sighed and turned, very slowly, wanting to annoy them.

"Ugh, BELLA! Hurry UP!!" Alice yelled, definitely impatient.

I laughed and spun around and froze. Hold up… that was me?

In the mirror was a girl with wavy hair, curves that could put a model to shame and a face that could make any girl take a hit on her self-esteem, me included. Was this really me?

"Well?" Alice asked, slightly worried.

"That… mirror… me?" I managed to get out. I was shocked.

"Of course, Izzy! You are more gorgeous then you think, girly!" Niki laughed. She was always trying to tell me that I was pretty when we were growing up, but I always took it as her just being nice.

"Yeah… sure," I was still stunned.

"Come on! We have to see the guys! They're getting impatient," Alice dragged me towards the door, handing me a pair of white high heels as we exited the room.

"Alice! High heels?!" I groaned. Is she serious?

"Oh Bella quit complaining!" Alice snapped. I shut up immediately.

"Edward! Don't peek into our minds! Close your eyes!" Alice yelled down the stairs. I heard Edward groan in impatience but Alice took that as an ok. All four of us walked down the stairs. Alice was holding my hand, dragging me along.

When we hit the bottom I looked for my man. He was standing there, perfectly still, eyes closed. That gave me a little time to give him a once over.

He was wearing black pants and a white tux jacket and shirt. He had a black bow tie and looked more Godly then ever. I felt myself go weak in the knees.

"Alice, please!" Edward begged. I thought it was funny so I let out a small giggle. His eyes didn't open but his head snapped in my direction. "If you don't say I can look in the next ten seconds, I'm opening them and running her out the door," Edward growled. I had to laugh again as Alice's face turned to one of horror.

"NO EDWARD! I want this to be a surprise! Be patient! It will take like one minute!" Alice said, running over to me to fix me up before Edward looked. I had yet to put on my shoes, seeing as I didn't trust myself walking down steps in heels.

"Ok Edward, look!" Alice squeaked. Edward's eyes immediately flew open.

He seemed to freeze with his mouth hanging wide open. His eyes were as big as saucers, to which I giggled again. His eyes roamed all over my body. I blushed lightly, which drew his attention to my face. He walked slowly over to me, putting one hand on my cheek and one on my waist. My hands rested on his shoulders as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered. Even in the whisper I could hear how deep and husky his voice had gone, burning with emotion.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," I replied, whispering in his ear seductively. I giggled when he shivered in delight. I loved that I had an effect on him like he had on my.

He pulled back to look into my eyes.

"I love you more then anything in the world," he whispered, his breath fanning across my face.

"I love you more," I replied, smiling slightly.

He reached in to kiss me. I knew this was going to be a good night, no matter how much dancing there was. After all, I had Edward, and he had me.

THE END!!

**IF YOU PEOPLE WANT I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL… THOUGH IT WONT BE THAT GOOD.**

**See I have this idea that Niki could be on Bella's side with the whole 'Bella becoming a vampire' situation so… I could try it out I guess… though I want to finish at least one of my other stories before I start on it!!**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**Luv ash**


	21. INFO ON SEQUEL

HEY PEOPLE

HEY PEOPLE!

I was telling you all that there will be a sequel! But it wont come out for a while! I want to make some head way in my other stories first so you are all welcome to read them! I love you all for loving my stories! And also I wanted to say OMS I LOVE YOU to someone who said that my story was as good as the actual book! YOU MADE MY DAY! I was bragging about it to my friends until they pushed me over and I landed on my…

Im going to shut up right there and just tell you that there will be a sequel! I'm not sure what it will be called yet… im probably just gonna call it The Creature From My Nightmare 2!! OMS IM A GENIUS!!

For those who still don't know I like to use Twilight characters as my Gods! And at the moment I am liking Seth cause he is awesome! So he is my god for now… it will probably change this weekend though…

**DONT FORGET TO ANSWER MY POLL!! ITS NOT VERY FULL AND IM CONFUSED AS TO WHAT STORY I UPDATE FASTER!!**

XD love you all!

Ashleigh

xoxox


End file.
